ABC do Amor
by Laura Kim
Summary: O amor e suas diversas faces.
1. A

**N/A: **Eu sei que não deveria estar começando outra história agora, mas não pude resistir. :3

_Observação:_ A história não é linear. Quem não curte esse tipo de narrativa já está avisado ;]

**ABC do Amor**

**A**mizade

- Shikamaru! – a voz de Nara Yoshino podia ser ouvida por todo o quarteirão. – Nara Shikamaru, apareça aqui agora mesmo!

O garoto em questão, entretanto, se encolheu ainda mais em seu esconderijo atrás das lixeiras. Quando percebeu os passos da mãe se afastando, levantou-se e correu o mais rápido que pôde para bem longe dali. _Quanto mais longe, melhor_, ele pensou.

Só parou de correr ao chegar a uma das colinas que rodeavam Konoha, um dos seus pontos preferidos para observar nuvens. Estava ofegante por conta da longa corrida e uma gota de suor escorria pela sua testa. Espreguiçou-se e deitou na sombra da árvore mais próxima, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo estava ali antes de ouvir uma vozinha fina – típica de uma criança de 6 anos – o chamando.

- Shiika... Shiiiiiikaaa!

- Tsc. – o herdeiro Nara fechou os olhos. – Menininha problemática...

- Shika – a voz estava mais perto e parecia se aproximar cada vez mais. – Shika, 'tô te procurando há um tempão... fui até a sua casa e sua mãe falou que você fugiu dos deveres domésticos de novo...

- Deveria ter fugido de você também – murmurou, esperando uma reprimenda dela. Quando não aconteceu nada ele abriu um dos olhos, e o que ele viu fez com que rapidamente abrisse o outro.

Nariz vermelho e escorrendo, olhos inchados e igualmente vermelhos, uma expressão infeliz no rosto. Shikamaru conhecia Ino desde sempre e sabia que a menina não chorava fácil – pelo menos, não na frente dos outros. Sentou-se.

- O que aconteceu?

Imediatamente se arrependeu de ter perguntado. O lábio inferior da Yamanaka começou a tremer e seus olhos se encheram de água. Um segundo depois, um rio brotava daquelas bolas azuis.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi quase instintivo, um ato não pensado, e naquela idade nenhum dos dois parou para pensar muito naquilo.

Shikamaru levantou-se e envolveu os braços em volta da loira. Ela, por sua vez, agarrou-se ao amigo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Shh, calma. Vai ficar tudo bem – ele murmurava as mesmas palavras que ouvia de sua mãe quando ele quem precisava de consolo. Após alguns minutos, o choro de Ino diminuiu e ela foi capaz de falar.

- I-Inuzuka Kiba... ele e aquele cachorro estúpido dele... e-eles jogaram a Tsukushi n-na lamaaaaaaaaaaaa – a última palavra saiu como um lamento e as lágrimas voltaram com toda a força.

Shikamaru apertou os lábios. Tsukushi era a boneca de pano que Ino tinha desde que eles eram pequenos. Fora um presente da avó materna, que falecera há pouco tempo, e desde então Ino a carregava para todos os lugares.

_Kiba, aquele cachorro idiota_, amaldiçoou o Nara enquanto acariciava a cabeça da amiga como um gesto de consolo. _Ele passou dos limites..._

- Cadê a Tsukushi?

Ino fungou. – E-Eu deixei ela lá... ela tá destruída, Shiikaa...

- "Lá" é aonde?

Uma das mãozinhas da menina enxugava seu rosto. – Naquela poça perto do parque... eles também devem estar lá.

- Ótimo. Assim eu economizo uma viagem.

Shikamaru desvencilhou-se dela, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar despreocupadamente. Ino olhou-o por um momento, atordoada, antes de segui-lo.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou pegar a Tsukushi de volta. Mas antes disso preciso dar uma surra no Kiba.


	2. B

**B**irra

Três anos. Uma idade em que tudo é simples e o mundo não é tão grande assim.

Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji estavam deitados na grama do jardim dos Nara sob o sol de fim de tarde. A pequena Yamanaka mantivera-se tranquila o dia todo, brincando pacificamente com os outros dois. Porém a paz estava fadada a ter fim quando Shikamaru encontrou uma joaninha.

- Olha, olha só, Chouji! – ele exclamou, com um raro tom de animação na voz. – É uma... uma... aninha!

- Ohhh, uma aninha! – o herdeiro Akimichi aproximou-se do inseto cuidadosamente, com medo de espantá-lo.

- Aninha? – Ino apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para examinar o inseto melhor. – Não é aninha, é _janinha_, seus burros!

- Tch. Que seja. – Shikamaru não tirava os olhos da pequena descoberta. Aquilo deixou a loirinha um tanto quanto irritada. – Chouji, por que você não fica com ela? Você gosta de bichinhos... você é bom pra eles...

- Uaaahhh, posso?

- Anh... acho que pode, ué!

Chouji estendeu uma das mãozinhas gorduchas e o inseto pousou em um de seus dedos, deixando as crianças deliciadas.

- Que legal! Shikamaru, eu também quero uma.

O anúncio de Ino pegou o herdeiro Nara de surpresa. Ele olhou em volta por uns instantes até declarar:

- Não tem mais nenhuma.

- Mas eu também quero.

- Não tem mais nenhuma, Ino.

A Yamanaka bateu o pé e cruzou os braços. – EU TAMBÉM QUERO UMA!

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO!

- Mas não é justo! – ela abaixou um pouco a voz, porém ainda falava alto. – Você só gosta do Chouji! – e com isso ela deu as costas aos dois meninos e saiu correndo.

- Mas que... problemática! – aquela foi a primeira vez que Shikamaru denominou algo como "problemático". Na época ele nem entendia direito o que significava, ele só ouvira o pai resmungar uma vez ou outra, normalmente depois de Yoshino ter mandado ele fazer alguma coisa.

Passou uma semana. As três crianças se encontraram duas vezes nesse período. Nas duas vezes Ino se recusou a falar com Shikamaru, mas fazia questão de sempre falar com Chouji.

Quando eles se encontraram de novo, o menino Nara pegou Ino pelo braço e a puxou para longe dos adultos.

- Toma. – ele disse, estendendo o braço para ela, enquanto olhava em outra direção.

Ino pegou o que lhe era oferecido e abriu um sorriso. Durante aquela semana, Shikamaru continuara a procurar por joaninhas, porém não encontrara nenhuma. A solução que ele encontrou, e que estava nas mãos da Yamanaka naquele momento, foi desenhar – muito desajeitadamente, pois desenho nunca fora seu forte – uma.

- Tudo bem – a loira anunciou. Pegou a mão dele e começaram a andar. – Vem, o Chouji tá esperando a gente pra brincar!


	3. C

**C**iúmes

A vontade de Shikamaru era abrir a garganta daquele civil com uma kunai.

Não sabia se ele tinha nome, família ou profissão, mas aquilo não importava por que naquele momento ele estava passando uma cantada barata em Ino.

E o pior de tudo? Ela riu. Riu inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás, de modo a oferecer uma melhor visão do pescoço e do decote do vestido que usava.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Tomou o último gole de saquê do seu copo e se levantou tão rápido que a cadeira na qual estivera sentado até aquele momento caiu no chão.

Chouji não perguntou nada, nem precisava. Só levantou uma das sobrancelhas para o amigo e meneou a cabeça.

- Vocês são incorrigíveis – murmurou, antes de voltar sua atenção para a civil com quem estivera flertando desde o momento em que entraram no bar.

Ignorando o comentário do outro, Shikamaru caminhou decididamente até onde se encontravam Ino e o civil.

- Ah, oi, Shikamaru-_chan_ – exclamou a Yamanaka ao ver o jounin se aproximar, enfatizando o 'chan', sabendo que Shikamaru iria odiar. E de fato o moreno apertou a mandíbula. – Rui estava me contando sobre uma história _divertidíssima_ que aconteceu na vila enquanto estávamos em Suna... algo sobre um ladrão de verduras...

- Mas que interessante – as palavras do Nara gotejavam sarcasmo. – Se ele não sair daqui agora, amanhã estará contando a _divertidíssima_ história de como um excepcional ninja castrou-o na saída de um bar.

Shikamaru podia jurar que o tal de Rui se teletransportou, tão rápido fugiu dali.

Bem, se aquilo não tinha sido fácil.

Voltou sua atenção para Ino, que ainda estava com a boca entreaberta de surpresa devido à atitude inédita do Nara, e pegou-a pelo braço, arrastando-a para fora do bar. Ao atravessarem a porta, porém, ela pareceu recuperar um pouco de sua compostura.

- Nara Shikamaru, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Me solte agora ou...

O moreno não deu chance para ela terminar a frase: jogou-a por sobre o ombro, reuniu chakra nos pés e começou a se locomover pelos telhados de Konoha. Em pouco tempo entrava pela janela de seu apartamento. Sem cerimônias, jogou Ino no sofá e postou-se diante dela, as pernas afastadas e os braços cruzados.

A loira chutou o ar, tentando se ajeitar no sofá, oferecendo a Shikamaru uma bela visão de suas pernas, porém logo ela conseguiu encontrar uma posição e o show acabou. Afastou o cabelo do rosto – que estava solto naquela noite, do jeito que o Nara preferia – e o jounin percebeu que suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ainda não sabia se por vergonha ou raiva.

- Pra que você fez isso?

- Pra você parar com aquela encenação barata. – ele deixou sair um suspiro frustrado – Ino, eu já te falei milhões de vezes que você não precisa se preocupar com a Temari!

A Yamanaka apertou os lábios. – Bem, então você não deveria ter passado toda a viagem me evitando e tendo encontros misteriosos com ela.

Shikamaru não pôde evitar um rolar de olhos. – Não foram encontros misteriosos com ela, eram reuniões confidenciais com ela _e_ o Kazekage _e_ Kankurou _e_ praticamente todo o conselho de Suna!

Ino olhou para ele em silêncio por alguns segundos e franziu o cenho. – Você não negou que estava me evitando.

Tinha chegado a hora da verdade. O herdeiro Nara colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Não. Porque eu estava. – Ele percebeu o olhar de surpresa e de dor que cruzou o rosto da mulher e, antes que ela chegasse a conclusões precipitadas como sempre fazia, ergueu o dedo indicador como um sinal para que ela esperasse por um momento, foi rapidamente até seu quarto e voltou.

- Eu estava esperando a hora certa para fazer uma coisa.

Parecia um tanto quanto ansioso, o que era estranho. Shikamaru raramente demonstrava o que estava sentindo. Parou em frente à Ino, engoliu em seco, apoiou-se sobre um dos joelhos e mostrou-lhe uma pequena caixa de veludo. Abriu-a e dentro se encontrava um anel prateado com uma pequena pedra.

- Casa comigo?


End file.
